


tears and burnt pancakes

by lovingtrindel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Fluff, Trina - Freeform, Trindel, engagedtrindel, jason - Freeform, justdomestictrindelthings, mendel - Freeform, trinaxmendel, wowtheyrefuckingadorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtrindel/pseuds/lovingtrindel
Summary: Trina and Mendel spend a Saturday morning together.(yes i know jason is at marvins on the weekends shhh)some sexually suggestive content
Relationships: Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Trina & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	tears and burnt pancakes

Trina woke up to the feeling of strong, sturdy arms wrapped around her stomach. She sighed, wishing she could go back to bed. But she was already awake and she could feel Mendel stirring beside her, so what was the point now?

Mendel awoke with a soft grunt and a “Good morning, lovely.” Trina turned her head to kiss him, effectively landing on top of his waist. She felt his growing erection against her thigh, and she smiled at him. 

“Care for another round?”

“You never let me catch a break, do you, Aronowitz?”

She pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“It won’t be Aronowitz soon. It’ll be Weisenbachfeld! Trina Weisenbachfeld. I like it.”

Mendel stared up at her like she was the most gorgeous being in the world. He couldn’t believe that they would be married in no less than two weeks. It all felt such a blur but he knew that with Trina by his side, everything would be alright. 

Trina slid her hands under his shirt, and he placed his hands on her waist. 

“Weisenbachfeld, huh? It suits you.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Mendel.”

“Will do.”

About an hour later, Mendel and Trina stood in the kitchen above the stove, swaying to the quiet music drifting from the radio. Trina laughed and tried to push Mendel off of her, but he held her around her waist and he was far stronger than her, after all. 

“Mendel, cmon, let me go!” she giggled, “I’m gonna burn the pancakes.”

“Shhhh, darling,” he buried his head in her hair. It smelled of flowers and home. It was his favorite scent in the world. 

“Just- let me flip these ones, then you can hold   
me again. Sound good?”

Mendel sighed. “Fine... but you know I never like letting go of you.”

“I know, darling, but it’s only for a moment. I’ll be back in your arms shortly.”

“Longest moment of my life...” Mendel stood behind her, pouting. 

“Well, aren’t you a little flirt this morning?”

“I ‘spose i am.”

“We don’t have time for another round before Jason wakes up-“

“That’s okay, just let me hold you. That’s enough.”

Trina looked at him and smiled. She was the happiest she had been in years. Never before had someone begged to simply hold her, just to feel her presence near them. She was excited about the wedding, of course, but another part of her was very scared. Everything had been perfect, (well, not perfect, but at least well off,) in her relationship with Marvin before their wedding. After that, he had proceeded to ignore her for years and force her into the role of a simple housewife. 

But she knew Mendel was different. She could feel it, in the way he held her, in the way he looked at her, in the way he simply said her name. She had decided her name sounded best when he said it, as it always made her smile, and then he would smile back, and then they would grin like idiots ‘til someone made another move. 

She knew Mendel wasn’t Marvin. But a small part of her couldn’t help but worry. For she was Trina, and worrying played a very prominent role in her life. 

A slightly faster song started on the radio. 

Mendel held his hand out to Trina. 

“May I have this dance, my love?”

“You most certainly may.”

She took his hand and he placed his other on her waist. Her free hand landed on his shoulder, and they both looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. For the thirtieth time today, they just grinned at each other. They couldn’t ever keep from smiling when they were together. They were just too happy. 

They began to dance, waltzing aimlessly around the kitchen table, Mendel tripping over his own feet and Trina laughing and helping him back to stability. They spun around until the dizziness hit them and Trina nearly fainted into his arms. (She didn’t really faint, though. She just wanted him to catch her.)

As the song was ending, Trina leaned forward and set her lips upon Mendel’s, causing him to go red in the ears and wrap his arms around her back. A slower song soon replaced the upbeat one, and Trina laid her head in his shoulder. They stood there, swaying ever-so-slightly to the rhythm of the music, until they heard Jason running down the stairs. 

“GOOD MORNING MOM! GOOD MORNING OTHER DAD!” 

Jason ran at them and hugged them, inserting himself into the middle of their dance. They didn’t mind though, and each wrapped an arm around him as he looked up and asked what was for breakfast.

“Shit!” Trina clapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, Jason, I meant shoot- shoot.” She hurried over to the stove. Sadly, she had been right. The forgotten pancakes lay in black, crispy puddles, that would take absolutely forever to scrub off the pan. She turned off the stove, sighing deeply, and grabbed the batter bowl and the flour container again. 

Mendel grabbed the car keys. “No matter, Trin. We’ll just go out for breakfast!”

Trina looked at him through tears. “I’m- I’m sorry-“ she said over Jason’s cheers of joy. 

“There’s no need to be sorry, love. We all make mistakes.”

Jason ran over to Mendel and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go, pop!”

Mendel smiled down at him. He had never been particularly good with kids, but Jason had seemed to take to him, which he was extremely grateful for. He knew Jason only wanted what was best for his mother. The kid was very excited about the upcoming wedding, so Mendel assumed that he was best for Trina in Jason’s eyes. 

Mendel wrapped his other arm around Trina’s waist. “You heard the kid, let’s go.”

She sniffled and looked at him endearingly. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

The three of them walked out the door, leaving the tears and the burnt pancakes behind.


End file.
